Conventionally, Geographic Information Systems (GIS) used two-dimensional spatial data to represent terrestrial objects (e.g., the shapes of buildings, administrative boundaries). Advances in computer storage and visualization tools have permitted the use of more advanced three dimensional representations of terrestrial objects. However, conventional systems utilizing these three dimensional representations may have been suboptimal in efficiency and scalability. In particular, validation of geometric representations in conventional systems employing three dimensional models may have been incomplete and/or ambiguous.